Jeff the Killer x Fan
by Kyoki Otaku
Summary: Heyy! I wanted to do a Jeff x Reader but unfortunately, it would've gotten deleted from here. Now it will be Jeff and a fan. You can pretend if you want that you are 16 year old Samantha Gallardo.


It was a cold January night. I had been walking home from my job at the local pet store, "Howls and Jowls". I blew a single breath into my hands to keep them warm as I walked and stared down at the sidewalk I was walking on. There were a lot of chalky drawings scribbled onto the pavement. I figured it had to be from children so I smiled at the sight. The innocence of children is so beautiful, isn't it?

The frigid winds tossed my dyed black and red curls around and stung my face. I closed my eyes for a few moments before opening them once again. I crossed the street after waiting for a few cars to pass by and continued to walk. I decided to take a shortcut through Mount Sinai road since there were never many cars around at this time and walked through the empty streets.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. It sounded like a male's. I stopped dead in my tracks and kinked my head towards an alley where it was coming from. I blinked twice and stared down it.  
>It was far too dark to see anything. I reached into my teal sweatshirt pocket and pulled out my neon green iPhone. I dialed "911" and put my finger near the "Call" button to be ready. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I slipped into the alley's darkness. I didn't dare to speak even though I was so curious. I felt my heart slamming in my chest and my lips quivered. I walked a few more steps until I felt myself step into a warm liquid. I shined the light of my phone on my combat boots. It was red! Blood? The air had a strange, ominous scent to it. I had a feeling in my gut that something was wrong.<p>

I shined my light forward only to be greeted by wide, lifeless eyes and a gaping mouth. The cheeks had slits up them! I shined the light farther to see the rest of the male's body which was completely gutted! If I had to guess, he had to be around my age. I gagged a little at this sight and began to back away slowly.  
>Suddenly, from behind me someone took my phone.<p>

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked me teasingly.

I began to breathe heavier as my heart felt as if it were about to burst in my chest. Slowly, I turned around only to meet face-to-face with a man- well... A deformed man. He had skin as white as milk, black, stringy hair, two blue unblinking eyes with dark rings around them, a white, blood stained hoodie, the same carved smile as the poor victim's, and he was holding a bloody knife. I had recognized him as "Jeff the Killer". I had been familiar with his story and knew it very well from the internet. I couldn't decide if I wanted to fangirl or scream. Just as I was about to scream, he grabbed me and threw his hand over my mouth. I struggled and squirmed his arms before I bit some leathery skin off of his hand. He drew his now bleeding hand back and groaned. I kicked him in the stomach and began to run.

Unfortunately, I still had some blood on my shoes which caused me to slip and fall to the ground.

I saw his figure approaching me with his knife drawn.  
>"This is it." I thought to myself. I sniffled a little and felt warm tears stream down my frigid cheeks. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me by my hood. He lifted me up and placed the knife to my neck. My brown eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.<br>"What's your name, love?~" he asked.  
>"S-...Samantha..." I stuttered out.<br>"Oh! What a lovely name!" He cooed.  
>"Thank... Thank you.. Please let me go... I promise I won't tell anyone.." I pleaded.<br>I heard him chuckle behind me. He took the knife away from my throat, finally. I breathed a sigh of relief. However, I felt his bloody hands slide down slowly from my shoulders to my waist. I opened one eye and stared down at his hands.

"What are you doing?" I nervously asked. He quietly shushed me.  
>"Scream and I'll kill you now." He warned. I whimpered and nodded.<br>His hands began to lift up my shirt and began to feel my flat stomach.

His hands made his way back up and one of his strong hands gripped my breast.

"Soft~" he chuckled.

I shivered at this.

"Please... Stop..." I began to cry.

He removed his hand and spun me around so I was facing him.

"Now, now. Don't cry, Samantha! You're too beautiful to cry!"

He took one of my hands and placed my phone back into it. I stared down at the phone and then back to him.

"Now, I'm gonna take you home."

He placed a small rag over my nose that had an alcoholic-gluey-rotten scent to it. I cringed and within a few seconds, I fainted.

I awoke in my bedroom the next morning. I breathed out once and sat up in my bed. I stared off at my the Phantom of the Opera signed poster. I had always had an attraction to strange things for some reason. I was that girl that as a child chose the strangest looking school supplies, fruits, backpacks, and well... Anything. I just was always drawn to strange things like iron filings to a magnet.

I smiled at the poster and turned in my bed. I reached onto my nightstand and picked up my cellphone. I had one new text from my best friend, Alice. I had met Alice online and other than my friend Abby who went to my school, Alice was my best friend. Abby and I had been really close once but after she started dating her boyfriend, Vincent she became very distant. At least Vincent was a great guy I mean... He was the kind of guy that you can't make angry and is very selfless and caring.

"SWIGGITY SWOOTY, I'M CUMMIN FOR YO BOOTY, SAMMICH!" Alice had texted.

I giggled slightly and replied,

"Cum and get it, bbycakes."  
>I laughed out loud after sending that.<p>

Alice always knew how to brighten anyone's day.

I also noticed that I had a text from my recent ex, Patrick.

"You may slander me now by saying "Alright", and act as if I am some sort of instigator. But if you're going to sit there, and message me with bullshit stories that are both made up, one-sided, and don't make sense, then don't dare attempt to contact me. If that's what you believe, albeit the utter dishonesty that surrounds it, then you may as well go your own way. So you have a simple choice, if you're going to believe everything that you're naive mind allows you to, then cut contact, and stop messaging me. For good. If not, then let me find out who has been stirring things. Simple as. I would much like to live my life without dishonest souls intruding in on it. Take some time to use your think about that before you decide to preoccupy me with rubbish patter."

I sighed and tried not to cry.

Patrick had been my boyfriend for nearly a year but he cheated on me with five girls and left me for one named Jade. I shook my head and typed back,

"You know, Patrick? (if that even is your real name.) I could sit here and pour my heart and soul out to you but what for? It is obvious that you cannot be reached...  
>I can no longer hold your hand in this messed up world. I'm letting go...<br>I still have the marks of your initials into my arm.. I think that'll keep me with the memory of you. If you think this is for the best, then it will be alright. I'll always have the memories of serving you as the Servant of Evil in our greater days. I'll hold the lovely memories but unfortunately, the dark memories linger...  
>Why can't you just admit to what you did? I'd respect you much more if you did...<br>I'll always look up at the Belt with Abby and I know we both will cry a little for a while when we see it.  
>Through my tears, I'll smile.<br>Though it wasn't all that pure, I was once the happiest I had ever been with you. Even if it was all a lie, it was a beautiful lie.  
>"Thank you, my love<br>This is goodbye  
>This painful one-sided love we had.<br>If my feet dare to stop, I might remember our past  
>So I'll say,<br>Thank you, my love  
>This is goodbye.<br>I promised us that I would be stronger  
>As all the memories came flashing back to me,<br>The gently falling snow made its way down to my fingers and it melted."  
>- My English dub of When the First Love Ends.<br>"Think of me.  
>Think if me fondly when we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me  
>Once in a while.<br>Please promise me you'll try.  
>When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,<br>If you ever find a moment  
>Spare a thought for me."<br>-Think of Me (The Phantom of the Opera)

I don't know how long it'll take to be okay again but I know within time we will both be okay.  
>Just... Keep smiling. Be happy.<br>That's all I ask of you."

I finally sent it, glanced at the time, and placed my phone back down.

It was 9:30 am on a Saturday. I had piano lessons and had to be out of the house within twenty minutes at the very most. Being a girl, 20 minutes was more like five minutes.

I walked barefooted to the bathroom and did what I needed to do in there. I walked back to my room, closing the door and slipped on black skinny jeans with a red and black hoodie.

I slipped on my black converse and walked back to the bathroom where I styled my black and red curls to my liking and applied black eyeliner.

I made a piece of toast downstairs and ate it in the car on my way to lessons.

Lessons went well, as usual. I came back to the house afterwards and went straight to my room. I closed the door and sat down on my floor.

The events of last night began to play through my head. How could Jeff the Killer be real? Was he? Maybe it was all just a dream..

I laid back in my bed and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Samantha! Come downstairs!" My mother called.

My eyes opened and I stood up. I descended down the stairs to the kitchen where my mother was.

"You need to be more social." She told me.

I rolled my brown eyes. It wasn't like I had social anxiety or anything. Why couldn't she understand I have anxiety disorders?

"Nah, I'm good."

She frowned at me and shook her head.

"Well... I want you to go down to the store and get me some cinnamon. I'll give you the money to pay for it."

I groaned.

"Why?"

She reached into her jean pockets and pulled out a ten-dollar bill.

"I only have a ten. I expect change back, Sam. Now go." She shooed me away and I reluctantly went off.

I bought the cinnamon, yes. It was really awkward to me and I just wanted to get out as soon as possible.

On my way back home, I passed the alley from last night. There were police officers everywhere. I saw the victim's body being carried away which caused me to feel a little weak at the knees.

"Did they find him?" I wondered. I kept on walking as if I didn't see them.

I came home and gave my mother the cinnamon along with the few dollars as change back. Again, I went to my room. I sat on the floor and picked up my cellphone.

Alice had replied,

"Silly -Sammich."

I smiled slightly and typed back,

"Kittens."

I lied back and fell asleep.


End file.
